<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] As Above, So Below by imbir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299044">[VID] As Above, So Below</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir'>imbir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Epilepsy Warning, Fantasy Horror, Fanvids, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night survives the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] As Above, So Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for di_br during Festivids 2010.</p><p>Music: "Pájaros", Gustavo Santaolalla (intro from "Tempus Vernum", Enya)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ DL <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/sddy5tsyc6svv7y/imbir_-_Pan%2527s_Labyrinth_-_As_Above%252C_So_Below_%2528large%2529.mp4/file">mp4</a> (75 MB) ] <a href="https://imbirint.tumblr.com/post/633493877867921409/the-night-survives-the-day-music-p%C3%A1jaros">Tumblr</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>